


Bad Dream

by MinaValkyrie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaValkyrie/pseuds/MinaValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

She collapsed onto the bed in her old bedroom after another long day of assisting Preston and Sturges reinforce the defenses at Sanctuary. The raiders were stopping by more frequently now, and they had erected some turrets from the scraps she’d been scavenging in the wasteland. Hopefully that would keep them at bay for a while. She gasped when Dogmeat hopped onto the bed snuggling up on her chest. She smiled at him as he laid his head on her shoulder, his paws digging a bit uncomfortably into her collarbone, but she ignored it – peaceful moments like this were hard to come by. The same tired tunes on Diamond Radio drifted in from somewhere in the kitchen, she always forgot to turn that thing off. The melodies were welcome from the silent alternative. In the wasteland noises usually meant danger, so the music was welcome even if she was tired of hearing the same songs. She let her head fall to the side on the straw pillow, wrapping her arm around Dogmeat who was already letting out small dreamy snorts. She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment.

_Ding-dong._

The sound drew her attention from Shaun’s cries and she made her way to the front door, motioning for Nate to stay with Shaun. It was the Vault-Tec representative, asking about the details so they could become vault dwellers.

“Who is it?” Nate called from Shaun’s bedroom.

“It’s Vault-Tec honey, I’ll just give them the details so we can get on the list.” She called back the hall. She turned again to the representative at the door to see he had changed. A cybernetically enhanced man stood there now, and grinned.

“I’ve come for Shaun” he sneered, beginning to raise his .45 from his hip.

“I don’t think so.” She growled, pulling her own combat shotgun and firing soundly into his chest before slamming the door and turning towards the hall.

“Is something the matter mum?” Codsworth queried as she turned the corner.

“Codsworth guard the door, and kill anyone that tries to enter.” She yelled over her shoulder, almost at the door to Shaun’s room.

“Very well mum.” Codsworth replied, but she didn’t look back as she was focused fully on the door to Shaun’s room. A cold piece of glass permeated from the doorway and she slammed a fist into it before she realized the walls closed in around her. Her hand still gripped on her shotgun she slammed it into the glass. Her eyes followed three figures walking towards the tube opposite of hers, and she slammed the shotgun into the glass again.

“Nate!” She screamed, “Shaun! No…no…not again…” Her screams surrounded only her as the cybernetic man from earlier – Kellogg she realized – grinned menacingly at her as his assistants opened the tube, pulling Shaun from Nate’s arms. She screamed in frustration and slammed her shotgun into the glass again finally cracking it. It was happening again. Kellogg laughed as Nate tried to go after the people who were taking Shaun and he lifted his .45 never losing eye contact with her and shot Nate in the back.

“No!” She screamed, finally breaking the glass and running to catch a falling Nate. “No, no stay with me honey, stay with me” she cried as she cradled his cold body.

Nate shivered, looking up at her and reaching a hand to the side of her face. With tears in his eyes he choked out, “get our son back” before he went limp in her arms.

She looked up to Kellogg who was standing over them and snarled, “I’ll kill you.”

Kellogg laughed again heartily, “You already did love.” Then he disappeared, and the vault disappeared, and even Nate disappeared from her, leaving her crying in the dark.

“I never wanted to do this alone. I never…” The tears obstructed her words and they came out in small bursts. The feeling of Nate’s hand didn’t leave her cheek though as she sat there and she raised her hand to her cheek and felt a hand there.

She jumped, opening her eyes and seeing that she was not alone nor anywhere but her bedroom – it had all been a nightmare. Dogmeat was pacing beside the bed, growling at anything that he perceived as a threat as Preston tried unsuccessfully to calm him down.

“Hey Blue, it’s okay, I’m here for you.” Piper’s left hand was rested firmly on her cheek; the other hand was sitting on her thigh. Piper looked thoroughly concerned as the Survivor tried to gather her thoughts.

“You’re not alone.” Piper said, looking her over and moving her left hand from the Survivor’s cheek to wipe away the tears staining her face. The Survivor grabbed Piper pulling her in against herself and wrapped her arms around her. Preston moved to the side of the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, putting an arm around her shoulders. Dogmeat jumped on the bed and lay down directly beside them, eliciting a small laugh from Preston.

“You never were.” He said in a low soothing tone. The tears fell freely though she smiled putting one hand on Dogmeat’s shoulder and leaning into Preston and Piper. She sighed heavily because perhaps she never would be.


End file.
